


Purple Sphere

by ElderDragon_93



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderDragon_93/pseuds/ElderDragon_93
Summary: 3-D sphere





	Purple Sphere

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing

[3-D Sphere](https://www.deviantart.com/elderdragon93/art/Purple-Sphere-758392614) 

Why is this so complicated? I tried to post the image on the site, I really did.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you wondering where all my stories are and why I haven't updated in forever; short answer is I was in a slump for the past couple years due to stress, but thanks to some lovely people I met on Discord I feel confident enough to try the whole content creator thing again. Speaking of Discord, I have a Discord Server. If you guys are interested in joining, leave a comment or DM me and I'll send a link. Be warned, the link is only good the day it's sent out.


End file.
